My Future Will Be Bright
by xxToxicMemoryxx
Summary: After Amu thought about it, she widened her eyes. She couldn't even believe it herself. Amu mentally slapped herself as she remembered the words on her phone just a few weeks ago. "I'm coming back to Japan for Christmas."


**I decided on starting this Christmas one-shot early... Like a month in advance. My other Christmas one-shots were so blah, and half-assed, that I was disappointed in mahself :c **

**So this time, I'm starting on this thing early. It's going to be _long. _Because my last two... were so short. **

**But I finally finished it, and right on time for Christmas! :D**

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary: <strong>_

After Amu thought about it, she widened her eyes. She couldn't even believe it herself. Amu mentally slapped herself as she remembered the words on her phone just a few weeks ago.

_"I'm coming back to Japan for Christmas."_

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own Shugo Chara! in any way.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>November 27th<em>**

"So I'm thinking of having a little Christmas party."

Amu shifted her golden eyes to the taller blond. Utau wasn't much of a party person, what with all the people. In the years that she's known her, she would always just seclude herself in her condo with Kukai and have a laid back Christmas. So she was surprised to hear those words come out of her mouth.

"How come?" Amu asked. "You're not much of a party person."

Utau slightly glared at her. "I can't believe that you don't remember."

After Amu thought about it, she widened her eyes. She couldn't even believe it herself. Amu mentally slapped herself as she remembered the words on her phone just a few weeks ago.

_"I'm coming back to Japan for Christmas." _

"I can't believe I forgot. I'm so stupid!" she exclaimed, placing her hands on her forehead, and leaning back. Utau rolled her eyes. "Glad we're on the same page here."

Amu pouted. "You're mean," she said, making Utau shrug.

"One hot chocolate, and caramel latte." They heard the voice of none other than Souma Kukai, placing their drinks on the counter. Utau smiled at him, resulting him into returning it. Amu raised an eyebrow at the coffee shop's uniform that actually looked pretty good on him.

Kukai noticed her look, and smiled at her. "Thanks again for getting me this job, Hinamori. I really needed it."

Amu waved her hand casually. "No problem. I know the manager, and we need the help anyway."

"That reminds me, when does your shift start? I have to close tonight, and I don't want to be alone."

Amu smiled. "You're in luck, Kukai. I have to stay until closing time as well. I'll be back here around five."

Utau raised an eyebrow at her. "Isn't it a little weird to have coffee at the place you work at?"

Amu shook her head. "Not at all. I like it, mainly because of the amazing discount that I get." She ended her sentence with a mischevious grin.

Kukai chuckled. "Well, I gotta get back to work." He kissed Utau on the cheek, then waved at Amu. "See ya when you start work, Hinamori."

Amu nodded as she grabbed her drink, and took a sip. "Bye-bye."

Utau nodded her head towards the doors. "Come on and plan this party with me. I need to start on this early."

Amu suddenly felt a warm sensation inside her chest, and she was pretty sure that it wasn't from the hot drink that she consumed.

As they walked through the streets, Utau narrowed her eyes at Amu's purse, seeing an egg-shaped lump. She pointed at it.

"Hey you. Come out of there, so you can help. I know you're good at this sort of thing."

The lump shook slightly, causing Amu to flinch. The egg popped out of Amu's bag, and opened, revealing her small Guardian Character that resided inside.

"What do you need help with?" she said, smiling in Utau's face. Her orange tresses were in two pigtails, and her golden eyes sparkled with anticipation. She was excited.

Amu rolled her eyes. "Dia, I don't want you getting too worked up over this. I know how you get," she said, narrowing her eyes at her only Chara that she had left.

Dia's smile lingered with nothing but innocence as she looked at Amu. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Utau scoffed. "I hope you know that you and Amu are going to have to do a lot of Character Changing for the next few weeks."

* * *

><p><strong><em>December 4th<em>**

The weather got colder, which meant that the people of Japan adapted. The habitat changed, and everyone changed with it. You could see the little footprints on the thin layer of snow from the small children playing around. You could also see every so often the business men and women, acting as if the weather didn't affect them. Even though Fall was still among them, the small amount of snow begged to differ.

Kukai looked out the window of the small coffee shop that he worked at, and smiled at the innocent children that just purchased hot chocolate with their parents, and left. He waved at them as they giggled and wiped their noses with their sleeves. When they were gone, the shop was silent. Well except for the rapid squeaky sounds of a rag wiping on a marble counter.

Amu wiped the counter as fast as her arms would let her. Kukai watched as her teeth gritted together, and her eyes turned into slits.

"Why... won't... this... speck... go... away!" she grunted, making Kukai flinch.

It was around seven-thirty in the evening, and they were the only two left in the shop. His eyebrow twitched. "Uh, Hinamori, are you okay?"

After hearing his voice, she snapped her head towards him, making the poor boy flinch once again. She glared at him. "You say something?"

He laughed nervously. "Uhm, no not at all." He then whistled, letting Amu get back to her cleaning.

Once she realized how she was acting, her wiping slowly stopped. Her hair fell over her eyes as she hung her head low. Her arm stayed in its wiping position. Why was she stressing so much? And why was she taking her stress out on Kukai? That was unfair, and he doesn't deserve to deal with her snappy mood. Her expression turned solemn, and she didn't move. She needed a little time to relax.

Kukai walked over to her, and placed his hand on her back. He knew why she was frusterated, but he couldn't help her because she doesn't want it. She was stubborn, and didn't want to be a burden on anyone. He sighed as he shook his head slightly.

"You do know that the reason why you're acting this way, isn't a big deal."

Amu grumbled. "Yes it is," she said. "It's a very big deal." After saying that, her phone vibrated in her pocket. She took it out, and let her eyes scan the screen. When she saw who it was, she quickly opened the message.

_"Three more weeks." _

She groaned. Kukai leaned over to see the message, and sighed. That message just made her more stressed than she already was.

"I only have three weeks to find the perfect present. _Three weeks_!" she yelled. Amu threw the rag she was using to wipe into the sink. "That's not enough time. Why didn't I start looking when I got the message about his arrival? I'm so stupid, and lazy!"

"Calm down," Kukai soothed, rubbing her back. Amu did calm down, but only slightly. "Three weeks is plenty of time." He looked at the clock. "Look, we get off in an hour. Why don't we head to the mall after, and look around?"

Amu looked at Kukai and smiled. He was always there for her right when she needed him. "Alright."

* * *

><p><strong><em>December 11th<em>**

"A violin piece?"

"Of course."

Rima raised an eyebrow at the pink haired girl, who was exchanging smiles with her diamond Chara. She looked so happy that she finally figured out what she wanted to do for Christmas.

"It took you how long to remember that he taught you how to play?"

Amu narrowed her eyes as she scratched her head nervously. "...About a week."

"Typical," Rima said. "You're so forgetful. You could've started on it weeks ago, and yet you don't."

Amu pouted her lips slightly. "Come on, now. There's no need to be so harsh."

Rima crossed her arms. "I'm just saying, you _could _be a little less dense."

Amu glared at her and her lips stayed pouted. "Sure I _could,_ but I'm _not._" Rima responded by rolling her eyes. "Why are you wasting your time talking to me, when you could be practicing?"

"Because I need your help on what I should play!" Amu shouted, laying her head on the table. Rima sighed. "I'm not in to the musical arts, so why ask me? Go ask Utau."

"Utau will kill me. She was already mad that I was taught how to play and she wasn't. Me asking for her help, would make her think that I was just rubbing it in her face."

"You should know that's not true. If it's a present for him, then she would help you like that." She snapped her fingers.

"The only problem is that I only have two weeks to write a song."

"You don't _have _to write something," Rima said. "You could learn a song, and play it."

That's when Amu realized.

_She heard a quiet whisper of notes in the wind on that cold winter night. Her golden eyes scanned her surroundings and sure enough, she didn't see a thing. _

_"What's this sound? An instrument?"_

_"It's so beautiful," said Su as her expression turned dreamful. _

_"Let's check it out." Amu heard her pink chara say as she flew in front of them. As Amu and Su followed, Miki's expression dropped. _

_"Aren't you supposed to go home?"_

_Without an answer, Amu and her three charas went closer to the sound. But the more steps they took, the fainter the sound became. She started to hear guitars, and basses. Male singers, and female singers. Different types of music from other areas. _

_Ran smiled. "Wow, cool!"_

_"It's a street concert," Miki explained. Amu's face lit up as she saw that everyone was having one of the best times of their lives. But... it wasn't the sound that she had heard. _

_The music that she heard was sorrowful, and beautiful. _

_But as she let her ears become more open, the sound of the sad instrument reappeared and her eyes widened. _

_"This sound!" she exclaimed, as she ran wherever her ears guided her. _

_As she ran, the sound became louder as it crescendoed throughout her surroundings. And in her sight, she saw a figure standing on top of the stairs that led to a miniature ampitheatre. She could easily tell who it was, and she was surprised to see that it was the same boy who corrupted her mind with misleaded words and actions. _

_His eyes were closed, and his structure was straight, and professional. He looked so peaceful as the notes coming from his instrument rang through Amu's and her charas ears. _

_"I-Ikuto?" she breathed, almost not trusting her voice to speak. The melancholic sound made her thoughts go through a slight turmoil, as her eyebrows slanted upwards. _

_Suddenly the sound stopped as Ikuto looked at her. His expression was a small amount of shocked, but then again, not surprised. _

_He lowered his violin, and bow. "What are you doing here?" he asked, as his eyes pierced through her. Amu flinched. _

_But then her expression turned stubborn as she narrowed her eyes. "N-Nothing." _

_He didn't respond as he turned, and packed his violin. Amu looked at him questionably. "You're stopping?"_

_"Yeah," he answered simply. Amu jogged up the stairs, getting closer to the blue haired boy. _

_"Are you leaving? You're not going to finish that song?"_

_"It's done," he said, closing his case._

_"Huh? Why?" Amu whined. He didn't answer as he stood, keeping his back towards her. Amu pointed to the general area of everyone else who were playing their instruments as well. _

_"Aren't you going to play by the street over there? More people would hear you that way."_

_He kept his back towards her. "I'm not playing for other people to listen." He turned to her half way. "You eavesdropper." _

_She flinched once again as she pointed a finger towards him. "Y-You were the one playing out in the open!" _

_"Right, right!" Her pink chara agreed._

_Ikuto pouted slightly as he glared at her. But then he smiled as he walked towards her. As he got closer, Amu lowered her arm, and noticed the place between them was closing. She grew nervous. "Wh-What?"_

_"Don't tell anyone about this."_

_"Huh?" she said, not knowing what he was implying. _

_He lowered his face to her, as her cheeks turned red. "U-Uhm..."_

_"It'll be a secret between you and me; just the two of us."_

_Her heart beated ten times faster than usual, as she looked into his eyes. She noticed the silence between them after a few seconds, and quickly turned around. _

_"I-If you insist, I guess I m-might be willing to keep quiet." _

_Miki's expression turned mischevious. "You're tripping over yourself." As Amu heard her words, she flinched again. _

_"Shut up!" she yelled as her face turned redder._

_"Isn't it true though?"_

_"Th-That was on purpose!" Amu exclaimed as she crossed her arms. "Why would I even stutter?"_

_"See ya," she heard Ikuto say as he turned towards the opposite direction. When she noticed that he was walking away, she paniced slightly. "Wait! Just play one more time!"_

_"Don't want to," he simple replied._

_"Come on! Please? I want to hear your violin again." She placed her hand over her heart as her expression turned dreamful. _

_"Your playing was kind of sad. But it was really beautiful, too."_

_Ikuto stopped in his tracks as his eyes widened slightly._

_Amu smiled. "So, please?"_

_Ikuto looked down to the ground in front of him. "Have you forgotten?" he asked. "We're enemies."_

_"Enemies?" _

_He started to walk once again. __"The Easter people are getting serious. Now's your last chance to get out."_

_And that was the last of him. _

_But that sad sound stayed in place inside of Amu's head. _

* * *

><p><strong><em>December 18th<em>**

"Gah! I keep getting this wrong!"

"Hinamori, calm down," Kukai said as he placed his hand on Amu's shoulder. Amu sighed as she placed her violin on her bed.

"I have everything perfect except for this _one _part, and if I don't get this right, then I can't show this to him! Ugh!" She fell back on her bed, and watched as Kukai sat next to her.

"You're overthinking this. He'll like it whether you messed up or not. And besides, you're a klutz. He'll be expecting it."

Amu glared at her friend as she sat up. "And _that's _why I need this to be perfect. I want him to know that I have matured, and I'm not the same twelve year old that he knew eight years ago..."

When she said those words, she remembered how long it's really been since she's seen him. Has it really been that long?

Kukai rolled his eyes as he placed his hand on her shoulder again. "You'll get it done. You're Hinaomri Amu. Nothing can stop you," he said with a smile and a thumbs up. Something that always soothed Amu's mind.

She couldn't help but to smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and hugged him close. "Thanks, Kukai. That means a lot."

"And _what's _going on here?"

Amu flinched as she saw Utau at her door with a dark purple aura around her being.

"N-Nothing! I was just thanking Kukai for helping me with this piece!"

Utau raised an eyebrow as she glared at both Amu and her boyfriend. "_This _is why you wanted me over? For me to see you two acting all lovey dovey?"

Kukai chuckled as he stood, and walked over to the blond haired girl. He wrapped his arm around her waist and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. "You know that nothing happened. Now come on, and help me and Hinamori with this part."

Utau sighed. "Why did you choose this out of all of the pieces that he plays?"

Amu narrowed her eyes. "Because this is the first piece that I ever heard him play."

"Why didn't you choose the piece that I sing? It could be a present from both of us. And it's easier."

Kukai laughed. "Because this is a present from Hinamori, and only Hinamori." Utau grumbled. "Yeah, yeah."

After a few seconds the doorbell could be heard, causing Amu to stand. "Nagihiko's here with Rima."

"You mean, wannabe woman, and midget?" Utau asked with a smirk, making Amu glare at her. "Be nice."

When Amu opened the door for her two close friends she smiled. "You're here!"

"Of course. We would love to help you with this piece," Nagihiko said with a smile. Rima scoffed. "I'm only here because I was dragged."

After settling into Amu's room, she started to play her piece. As she played, her friends had gotten engulfed into the music.

It was like the person that had composed the piece was in the very room. It was soft, and sweet. But you could also feel the sadness.

The only person that wasn't moved by it was Utau, for she felt that there was something missing.

When they got to a certain part, a screech could be heard, causing Amu to abruptly stop. Her face turned red in embarrassment as she hung her head low.

"I-I'm sorry..."

"That was horrid," Rima commented bluntly. Utau nodded her head. "For once, I agree with her."

"It wasn't that bad," Kukai interjected.

"It really wasn't. You just need a little more work." Nagihiko smiled. "And I know exactly how to do it."

After working on the piece for pretty much the entire day, Utau started to grow impatient. The party was in a week, and she needed Amu's and Dia's help.

She noticed the diamond decorated egg that was right next to her on the dresser. She raised an eyebrow and made a small "Psst" sound.

"Dia," she whispered. "Come here for a sec."

The golden girl's head popped out slightly, leaving only her shimmering eyes to show out of her egg. "What do you need, Utau-chan?"

"I need you to wrap this whole thing up. I need you and Amu's help for the party."

Dia emerged fully from her egg and placed her hand on her forehead. "Roger." She flew over to Amu, and sat on her shoulder.

"Amu-chan," she said in the pink haired girl's ear. "I think that you need a break. How about you work on this tomorrow? I'm sure everyone would like to go home."

Amu nodded slightly, starting to feel bad at how she kept everyone with her for so long. She was sure that they wanted to go home.

"Dia's right. I can work on it more tomorrow. For now, you should go home."

Nagihiko nodded towards Rima who stood almost immediately. "It's about time."

Kukai walked over to Amu and ruffled her head. "I'll come over and help you out."

Amu smiled at him. "Thanks, Kukai."

"Hey, what are best friends for?" he said with a wink.

At his words, Rima froze. Who did he think he was calling _her _best friend _his _best friend?

She walked over to Amu quickly and shielded her with her arms. "Who do you think you are? The only people who should be calling anyone a best friend is me and Amu. To each other." Her glare was icy cold, making Kukai step back a little.

"My apologies," he said, as he looked at Nagihiko. "You have a lot to handle."

Nagihiko shrugged. "No, it just means that not a boring day goes by."

* * *

><p><strong><em>December 25th <em>**

"Onee-chan! It's been so long!" a fourteen year-old Ami practically sang as she jumped into her sisters arms. Amu smiled widely as she hugged her sibling tight, breathing in the smell of home.

"Oh, Ami, you grew so big! You're taller than I was when I was your age," she said with a laugh, earning a smile in return. Ami nodded.

"I've been drinking milk instead of coffee," she said with a wink.

Amu looked around to make sure that her parents weren't around to see them. She winked at Ami slightly, placed her hand a little over the right side of her mouth.

"So... where is she?"

At her words, Ami's face lit up as a smile stretched across her cheeks. She walked upstairs, leaving Amu alone with her thoughts.

Well, that, and Dia.

"What are you thinking, Amu-chan?" her Chara said as she flew up to her face. Amu sighed as she took a seat on the recliner chair in her old living room.

"I was just thinking about tonight..." Her voice wavered as she looked out of the window, slanting her eyebrows upwards.

"I just don't know what I'm going to do when he arrives. I haven't seen in him in so long, what if he doesn't like what he sees?"

Dia looked at her bearer worriedly. This was exactly why she was still here. To help Amu find her radiance, and to make her shine through any obstacle, even if it was as small as this. She hug Amu's arm.

"Amu-chan," her soft voice had said, flying up to her to face her, and placed her hand on her bearer's chest. "Everyone has their doubts about different things. The only thing they need to do is shine through every single wall, and break through all of the obstacle's." She smiled.

"This radiance is inside of you," she said. "Don't forget that, okay?"

Amu looked at her Chara worriedly. "But what if my radiance isn't strong enough?"

Dia hummed. "Remember, Amu-chan. Not matter how much it is attacked by the darkness, your radiance will never die out."

Amu couldn't help but to smile at her small Guardian, as she hugged her gently, making sure not to hurt her tiny being. "Thanks Dia," she whispered.

"Onee-chan!" Ami exclaimed, dancing down the stairs to greet her sister once again. "Here she is!" She held up an egg that was adorned with golden stars, and white laced lines. The eg itself was a baby pink that looked soft.

Ami pouted her lip towards the item in her hand. "Come on, meet my sister." The egg didn't move. The younger sibling looked at Dia and smile. "Dia-chan, can you help her please?"

"Certainly," she chimed floating over to the egg. "Come now, it's alright. Everyone in this room is nice."

Amu looked at her sister. "Is she that shy?"

Ami shrugged. "Pretty much." She looked at the egg, which was hatching slowly. "Come on, Haru, come on out!"

The Chara named Haru slowly emerged from her shell, and bowed politely. She wore glasses that adorned her heart shaped face, and had short blond hair that stopped just above her shoulders.

"I-It's nice to meet you," she said nervously, placing her left hand on her right shoulder.

Dia placed her own hand on Haru's free shoulder. "It's okay. If you think Ami-chan's nice, then you'll love Amu-chan too." She smiled. "They're both fun loving, and great girls."

Amu smiled as Haru's face lit up and smiled widely.

She was definitely meant to be Ami's Chara.

* * *

><p>As the day progressed Amu spent the whole time with her family. Sharing laughs, and presents. She hasn't seen her parents in months, due to her work in college, and not taking any taking breaks.<p>

"Oh, Amu-chan I love having you here. There's someone to help me with these dishes." Her mother smiled as she placed a stack of plates in Amu's hands, and walked to the kitchen.

Amu sweat dropped as she slowly followed her mother to the sink. "I hope that's not the only reason why you love having me here."

"Oh you know it's not," she replied, taking a plate and started to rub it down with a sponge.

"So how is everyone? The only person I see is Tadase-kun."

Amu shrugged. "Everyone is fine. They all came over to my house to help with this Christmas present."

"Speaking of everyone, isn't it about time that you get to Utau-chan's house for that Christmas party you two were planning?"

Amu sweat dropped once again as her eyebrow twitched. "Mama, you were the one that wanted me to help you with dishes."

Midori sighed. "Sorry, I'll have Ami do them. You go and have fun," she said glancing at the door. "But don't drink too much." She winked.

Amu blushed. "I-I don't drink! That's gross!"

"Hey, you're of age. You're going to want to know how it feels to drink."

Amu pouted. "Whatever. I'll be back tomorrow."

Ami smiled at her sister. "You go get your prince charming, Onee-chan!"

"P-Prince Charming? No! My little sparrow!" Tsumugu shouted, tearing up at the sight of his daughter leaving.

As Amu closed the door she sighed. She missed how lively her life was when she lived in this very house.

She placed a pep in her step as she glided to her car and drove to her destination. When she noticed the time, she noticed something a little off.

But then it hit her.

"Ah, hell! I'm late!"

_He should be there by now..._

* * *

><p>When Amu made it to Utau's house it was already almost eleven. She felt bad for being late to the party. She sighed as she walked to the door, and walked right in.<p>

When she opened the door, everything was in place. Except for the people that were there.

Why did Utau have to invite the one person that she didn't want to see?

There, stood Yamabuki Saaya and all her glory. Her personality was the same as in middle school, haughty, and conceded. She shook her head slightly, causing her red curls to fall behind her shoulders. She was beautiful, but once she started talking, it went right out the window.

"Ah, Hinamori-san," her dry voice mused, staring down the pink headed heroine.

She was always jealous of Amu because of... well... everything. She had the chest length voluminous hair that shined under any light she walked by. Her eyes shimmered a golden color that anyone could see themselves swimming in. She was also more loves than Saaya, and she hated her for it.

She always did.

"U-Uh, hey there Yamabuki-san. What brings you here?"

"I heard that a famous violinist was coming here. Tsukiyomi Ikuto? You might have heard of him."

Amu flinched slightly at the sound of his name. "Yeah, I've uh, heard of him maybe once or twice..."

Saaya raised an eyebrow at her rival. "I see," she said. "Well, don't get any ideas. I'm going for him, so paws off."

Amu didn't answer as she pushed past her, and made to to Utau and the others. She glared at her blond friend. "Why the hell did you invite her? She hates me!"

"I didn't invite her," Utau answered, as she glared at Kukai. He flinched under his stare. "She pressured me! I couldn't say no!"

Amu groaned. Why did Kukai have to be so nice all the time?

She looked around for blue, ut didn't see any. She turned to the Tsukiyomi sister. "Where is he?"

"He's not here, obviously. He's just running a little late." She examined Amu as her eyes shifted up and down. "I see you're wearing the dress I picked out under that ugly coat."

Amu pulled her puffy red coat closer to her body as she stuck her tongue out at the taller female. "I like this coat," she said. "It's nice and warm."

Once saying those words, the party suddenly went quiet. Utau knew exactly what was going on, so she nudge Amu in the stomach.

"Ouch," Amu groaned. "What was that for?" she yelled in a whisper. Utau glared at her pink haired girl, letting her know what was going on. Amu's eyes widened as she noticed the silence throughout the room. She nodded as she ran to the next room to set up for her performance.

* * *

><p>"Oh, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, it's such a pleasant meeting you. I am Yamabuki Saaya, daughter of the Yamabuki Concern," said the red head.<p>

She looked up to see a tall, muscular blue haired man, that was at least six foot two. His hair was longer than it was those long eight years ago.

The twenty-five year-old smiled politely as she grabbed her hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you, too," he said, making Saaya blush slightly.

"I must say, Tsukiyomi-san, you are quiet the charmer."

Ikuto raised an eyebrow at the woman who was laughing furiously as she let herself get into her own world. Ikuto took that time to escape.

He scanned the party, looking for a certain person that always caught his eye in the past. But there was no sign of...

"Ikuto!" Suddenly arms wrapped around him, and his stomach was sucked in. He immediately knew who this was, and smiled.

"Nice to see you again, Utau." His voice was calm and a little deeper than it was.

Utau could feel tears well up in her eyes as she tightened her grip on her older brother. "Ikuto... I missed you. So much has happened since you've been gone."

Ikuto nodded as he let Utau stand straight. "I know, Tsukasa keeps me updated."

"Tsukiyomi!" Kukai exclaimed as he patted Ikuto's back a little too hardly. Nagihiko, Rima, and Tadase were right behind him.

"I'm sorry that the others couldn't make it. They were all busy..." Utau stated as she averted her eyes to the ground.

A wave of panic washed over Ikuto suddenly as he noticed that one important person wasn't present. By others did he mean... her as well?

"But I can make it up to you!" Utau exclaimed. "Someone wanted to give you a special present, and I know you'll love it."

When Utau made the announcement to go to the other room, Ikuto was a little skeptical, but did was was told. It was completely dark, and no one could see a thing. When everyone was settled, the whole room was silent.

It was like that for a while into every heard an instrument.

_**Play Tsukiyo no Violinist please. It adds the best affect ever. I would love it if you did.**_

Everyone looked toward the sound to see a figure in the black. She was obviously a woman, playing the violin as gracefully as anyone could.

A light flashed above her, showing the figure in her pure white dress that hugged her body perfectly. Her stance was stoic as her arms slowly let her bow cover the strings.

It was Hinamori Amu. The same girl that was known as Cool and Spicy in elementary and middle school. The same girl who would never normally wear a dress, especially as beautiful as this one was. It was slim, and shimmered and showed her curves fabulously.

Her group of friends could see that she Character Changed with Dia, seeing the golden diamond in her hair.

Ikuto looked at the pink haired girl, amazed that she had practiced the piece that he was playing when they first met. Not only that, she had finished the song that he had never took the time to make it end.

_"Are you leaving? You're not going to finish that song?"_

Her voice rang through his head, combined with the music that danced around the room, gracing everyone with it's charm and beauty.

Utau couldn't help but to smile at Amu, glad that she finally did all that she could do.

Amu expression was blank as she kept her eyes closed. She could feel Ikuto's presence in the room, and she tried to not let that bother her. She didn't want to mess up this beautiful piece, especially not in front of him.

The music was sorrowful like it always had been, as well as beautiful. Flashes of memories went through her head, as she remembered all the times she shared with the blue haired man. The time where they first met, to when she had kept him in her room for weeks at a time, and also the time where she had saved him from Easter, the corporation that used to be known as evil.

She wondered what he looked like at this moment. Was he taller? Slimmer? More muscular? Had his hair grown? It didn't matter to her. She just wanted to see him.

But she let herself wait. She was going to enjoy this piece as much as her ears would let her. She would show everyone that she wasn't that flustered girl they knew her as.

The bow moved across the violin strings slowly, having Ikuto enjoy the piece, knowing that there were no flaws. He knew that she had Character Changed, and was actually surprised that one of her Chara's had stayed with her through all these years. Had she not found her radiance yet?

He watched her as her hair flowed to her body motions, seeing that she was gliding to the music. Her feet made no sound, as she slightly moved around the stage, letting the music take her.

He knew that she was enjoying it. He understood how it felt to have the notes you were making your own flow through your heart and take your soul to flight. It didn't matter if anyone was watching or not. There was always something about music that did that to you. It always made you feel like you were soaring through the sky, not a single care in the world.

Her lips pouted slightly, as the music finally touched her heart. The diamonds in her hair were shimmering, due to Dia's Character Change.

She could feel the musical notes make their way inside of her heart, and that was when she realized that she finally found her radiance.

Her body had started to glow starting from her chest. Dia noticed, and felt a feeling in her own chest that it was time. The sparkles from Amu's heart grew around her whole body, almost making her float.

Only Utau and the others knew what was going on.

Amu had found out who she wanted to be.

They watched Dia close her eyes, and let herself be consumed by her egg. The diamond decorated egg closed, and hovered in front of Amu's chest.

_"Remember, Amu-chan. Not matter how much it is attacked by the darkness, your radiance will never die out."_

She was gone. The sparkles went away.

The piece ended, and everyone in the room clapped. It was as if they felt the radiance from Amu spread, and affected the people around her.

But Amu knew what had happened.

The only Chara she had left was gone.

* * *

><p>The party ended an hour after, leaving Amu to escape to the balcony. She sighed as she wrapped her fingers around her lock, almost sobbing at the fact that her Chara's were no longer with her.<p>

"Ran... Miki... Su..." she whispered. "Dia..."

"You know," she flinched and turned around quickly, startled by the deep voice that suddenly appeared in her ears. "You're Guardian Character's never leave. They're always with you."

Amu's heart took flight at the sight of the man. He definitely was taller, and more muscular. His hair barely touched his shoulders, looking more like his dad if it was possibly.

She almost didn't trust her voice to speak. Almost. "I-Ikuto..."

His lips curled up into a smile that almost illuminated in the moon light. "The one and only."

She felt tears in her eyes, as she sniffed loudly. "I-Ikuto..." Her cheeks turned red, as mucus slightly went down her nose.

Ikuto chuckled as he took out a handkerchief and put it over Amu's nose. "You know, you're an ugly crier."

"Sh-Shut up, old man," she groaned, blowing her nose into the cloth.

He smiled at her, as he wrapped his arms around her being, pulling her close. "I missed you, Amu."

Amu's face turned as red as it had ever been, as she pushed away with all her might. "Ikuto! Th-That's too close!"

"It's never too close for you, little kid."

"I'm not a little kid. I'm not twelve anymore."

Ikuto pulled her arm length apart, not letting go of her shoulder. He looked at her, examined her. "You don't look twelve..."

Amu narrowed her eyes. "You pervert."

"Haven't heard that one before."

It was then, that Amu initiated the hug between her and Ikuto. It was an act of impulsed, but she couldn't help it. She missed him more than she thought she did.

"You were gone for too long. I'm glad that you found your father, because eight years is more than enough."

Ikuto chuckled once again. "I know, I know," he replied as he placed his hand on her head. "Don't you remember the vow that I said to you?"

"Vaguely. Repeat it," she said, looking up at him. Ikuto sighed with a small smile.

"Wherever I go, whatever the distance that separates us... I _will_ come back to you," he said. "And when you grow up and become an adult, I promise I'll come back and find you."

Amu blushed a little more as he placed a kiss on her cheek. "I don't break promises, Amu," he whispered. "Especially if it's you."

Amu widened her eyes as she looked at him. He looked older, especially in this light. It was always at night, when she noticed how radiant he was, and how grown up he looked.

"Ikuto?"

"Hm?"

"Merry Christmas."

He smiled. "Merry Christmas."

The silence between them was almost excruciating. So Amu broke it.

"Ikuto?"

"Yeah?"

"I missed you."

He looked at her and smiled again. "I missed you too. We have a lot of catching up to do, as well as growing up." He stood up, as he offered her his hand.

"Why don't we do it together?"

She could help but smile back at him as she took his hand. "I'm up for it."

_As long as I keep holding tight to that hand. My future will be alright._

* * *

><p><strong>Like I've been doing, this wasn't the best of my abilities. But I kinda rushed the ending, because I wanted to, well, end! <strong>

**Gah, this was more than 7,000 words. Longest one-shot I've ever written... **

**Never again.**

**Maybe. **

**New Years one-shot? Maybe. If I think of something. **

**ArAndArForYuki? c: **


End file.
